falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Giant ant (Fallout: New Vegas)
Giant ants are mutated insects found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Giant ants are large mutated arthropod insects of the Formicidae family, genus Camponotus, most likely black carpenter ants.Enclave field research terminals - Field Entry: "Giant Ant". [1] Some scientists theorize this mutation comes from the effects of extended exposure to radiation.Vault 101 terminal entries - Scouting Reports.[1] Characteristics Biology Giant ants are large insects protected by a yellow-brown carapace. They have large mandibles which are used to both hunt and protect themselves. Their long antennae sprouting out of the head act like sensors, allowing them to take in more information about their immediate environment. Gameplay attributes These creatures can be a bit of a problem in the early stages of the game. Hitting their antennae will count towards a critical hit and will also frenzy them. Like their east-coast brethren, they are not particularly swift, and can easily be out-walked if the player character prefers to engage them at range. Variants Giant soldier ant The largest and strongest variant of the more common giant ant variants. This ant can be found accompanying smaller ants as they forage. Several can be found inside the Allied Technologies offices building. |level =6 |perception =3 |hp =75 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |items = * 75% ant meat * 35% ant nectar * 20% ant egg }} |level =6 |perception =4 |hp =150 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (24 ) |ability1 = Explosion (150 ) |items = * 75% ant meat * 35% ant nectar * 20% ant egg }} |level =8 |perception =3 |hp =75 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |items = * 75% ant meat * 35% ant nectar * 20% ant egg }} Giant worker ant The drones of the colony, responsible for labor and maintenance. What they lack in individual fortitude, they make up for with relentless attacks and swarm tactics. However, a worker ant's exoskeleton isn't particularly hard compared to radscorpions. Their mandibles can cut through most leather and plastic with ease, even snapping bone on a lucky shot. Giant worker ants can usually be found in barren stretches of desert in the Mojave such as the Ivanpah race track or Ivanpah Dry Lake. They usually walk around in groups, presumably looking for food. |level =2 |perception =3 |hp =30 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (7 ) |items = * 75% ant meat * 25% ant nectar * 20% ant egg }} |level =4 |perception =2 |hp =45 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |items = * 75% ant meat * 25% ant nectar * 20% ant egg }} Giant ant queen The giant ant queen (or fire ant queen) is the largest creature in the Mojave Wasteland. Only one giant ant queen appears in Fallout: New Vegas, located in the ant mound south of the Allied Technologies offices and Camp McCarran, or north-west of REPCONN headquarters. |level =17 |perception =5 |hp =450 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (55 ) |attack2 =Fire breath (8 + 2 for 5s) attacks per second (8) |items = * 20% ant egg * 8% ant queen pheromones }} Related quests * Ant Misbehavin' * Can You Find it in Your Heart? Notes * The ants at the Nellis array will explode when shot with energy weapons, due to their consumption of munitions. * One can observe ants walking in lines, much like worker ants in reality. * When near the Virgin Fork Campground, Follows-Chalk says giant ants are called "picnic-killers". He doesn't know why and says it's probably from "back when". * The ant queen found in Fallout: New Vegas is much less durable than her Fallout 3 counterparts. Appearances Bugs * Sometimes when using Explosives or Unarmed methods to attack the player won't damage the ant. * Giant ant queens are meant to carry both ant queen pheromones and a variable amount of ant eggs, but due to a missing property in their "death items" list, there is only a very small percentage chance of one or the other being found. Sounds Gallery Giant ant CA2.jpg Antstory.jpg|''Fallout 3'' giant ant concept art F03 Giant Ant Concept Art 01.jpg F03 Giant Ant Concept Art 02.jpg Giant ant CA1.jpg Giant ant CA2.jpg See also * Fire ant References Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures de:Riesenameise (Fallout: New Vegas) pt-br:Giant ant (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Гигантский муравей (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Гігантська мураха (Fallout: New Vegas)